Vista de Lobo
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Okumura Koushu es un cátcher de primer año que llegó a la preparatoria Seido por una muy buena razón. Lástima que la "razón" por la que llegó le traiga tantos dolores de cabeza... [Shonen ai] [Miyuki x Sawamura hints] [Sawamura x Okumura hints]
1. Chapter 1

Holis, otra vez ~

Bueno, ahora que tengo pc de nuevo, no puedo evitar salir con estos desvaríos, menos ahora, que creo que estamos en lo mejor del act ii :)

Esto está centrado en Okumura. Pueden ubicarlo temporalmente en algún momento después de que anuncian su ingreso al equipo principal y antes de que Miyuki se fuera como representante.

Gracias a todas las personas que le están dando oportunidad!

-Diamond no ace no me pertenece, es propiedad de Terajima-sensei

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para muchas personas es normal expresar sus pensamientos. Para otras es un trabajo más difícil. Otras, simplemente prefieren dejar todo dentro de sí mismos, haciendo de su mente un lugar seguro e inofensivo al que pueden recurrir en cualquier situación. Este último era el caso de Okumura Koushu, un cátcher de primer año que hasta hace poco ingresó al equipo principal de béisbol de la preparatoria Seido.

Normalmente no tenía problemas para refugiarse en su mente y quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. El bésibol era el tópico principal de todos ellos. Hasta hace un par de meses...

Llevaba tiempo reflexionándolo: hace algún tiempo había logrado discernir que cierta persona se inmiscuía en su mente, _sin su permiso_.

Últimamente pensaba "demás" (según él mismo) en Sawamura Eijun, el pítcher lo había llevado a Seido. Y es que conforme pasaba el tiempo solo se generaban preguntas en su mente. Desde que logró cumplir con su _promesa_ de atrapar para él solo cuando llegara al primer equipo, ansiaba poder jugar con él, aún disfrutando de verle cuando no lo hacía. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto al mayor, solo entendía que le provocaba "una sensación extraña" en su pecho (así había decidido llamarlo, temporalmente).

Se encontraba en clases, con el cuaderno de anotaciones frente a él, aunque sin prestarle atención. Pensaba en las estadísticas del partido que tenía frente a él, pero una vez más sus pensamientos se habían visto interrumpidos por el zurdo. Esta vez Okumura recordaba con molestia y recelo la noche anterior, en su habitación. ¡Cómo detestaba compartirla con el capitán! Y no es que solo ese fuera el problema, y aquí es donde converge la causa de su molestia: se había percatado de que Sawamura estaba ahí _bastante seguido_, siempre a solas con Miyuki. _Siempre._

.

››_Todavía quedaba un poco menos de la mitad de aquella fastidiosa ración de arroz. Por suerte, era la última. Solo Asada seguía con él, todos los demás ya habían terminado de cenar. de vez en cuando se mirabam en silencio, sin dejar de masticar lentamente, dándose ánimo de forma tácita. Estaba bien de ese modo, no necesitaba más. No pudo evitar recordar aquél encuentro con Sawamura, "Desaparece" era lo que le había dicho. Había estado demás, pero no había podido evitarlo en ese momento. _–_"Sé que no fue correcto...aún no entiendo porqué no reaccioné de otra forma"_– _comenzó a decirse a sí mismo, sin dejar de comer, a su ritmo. Era consciente de que Sawamura no podía pasar desapercibido para él. No importaba dónde estuviese, si Sawamura estaba presente, su atención se desviaba hacie él, inevitablemente. Como aquella misma tarde, en la práctica de bateo, donde no pudo evitar notar que las estadísticas del zurdo como bateador habían mejorado mucho en los últimos dos meses. _

_Susiró cansado, depidiéndose de Asada, que había terminado hace poco con su última ración._ _Se sentía bien estar en silencio. Se sentía tranquilo, para variar. Retomó el arroz pensando en cómo debía sentirse compartir habitación con Sawamura, alguien que es ruidoso por naturaleza _–"_Es como si no pudiese evitarlo"_– _se dijo recordando la particularidad de la voz del de segundo. Bufó terminando por fin su cena. Seguro ya había anochecido._

_Se fue con parsimonia, iría a revisar el cuaderno de anotaciones. A propósito de Sawamura, quería estudiar más a fondo "los números". Quería entenderlos y sacar a relucir todo ese potencial. Idealmente antes que cierta persona..._

_Frunció el ceño molesto mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Miyuki era el tipo de persona que lo sacaban de quicio, además de ser el cátcher titular, bateador y capitán, era su compañero de habitación. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco podía negar que había aprendido a rescatar todo lo que el de tercero pudiera entregarle (información, experiencia, etc)._

"_Entenderás qué tipo de persona es Sawamura cuando atrapes para él", le había dicho. Y, para su mala suerte, tenía razón._

_Una vez que atrapó para él, todo se sintió fuerte y claro. Tanto, que aún no podía explicarlo o comprenderlo de forma verbal. Simplemente, aquel día, el mismo en que el zurdo le había "propuesto" formar una nueva obra de arte con él, algo estalló en su interior. Y él aún no lograba comprender qué era._

_Sintió uns escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, ya estando frente a la puerta. Recordar aquello siempre le hacía subir la temperatura y le aceleraba el pulso. Lo odiaba._

_Estaba atrapado en esa sensación cuando, nuevamente, alguien lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Solo que esta vez, no eran sus divagaciones._

–_.__.E-espera ¿estás seguro de esto?..._

–"_Esa voz..."_– _pensó, reaccionando de inmediato. Su respiración se cortó por un momento y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos._

– _Claro, quiero hacerlo hace mucho_– _dijo riendo el de lentes. _

–"_Sawamura-senpai está aquí, otra vez."_–_pensó algo hastiado.–Con permiso – exclamó escueto, entrando de una vez, para encontrarse con la batería, comprobando que, una vez más, estaban a solas._

_Miyuki tenía entre sus manos la siniestra del menor. Estaban uno junto al otro en la cama del cátcher a una distancia que el rubio, por alguna razón, consideraba 'peligrosa'._

–_Hola, Okumura._

–_¡Bienvenido, chico lobo!_

_Ninguno de los dos se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Él tampoco, su expresión seria y calma permaneció intacta. Aún así transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que se moviera o dijera algo. Los otros dos continuaron en lo que estaban, como si nada._

–_Se siente bien después de todo._

–_Te lo dije._

–_Disculpen – volvió a hablar, acercándose. –¿Qué están haciendo?– preguntó de forma directa._

_Miyuki alzó la mano del pitcher entre las suyas, dejando ver el trabajo que estaba haciendo: a su alrededor, se podían ver varios esmaltes y utensilios de manicura. Sawamura sonreía inocentemente. Okumura no pudo evitar notar la expresión del pítcher, atrapándolo por un par de segundos. Pero, más importante que eso ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? Tener ese tipo de contacto solo lo hacía sentir desplazado, por decir lo menos. Sus ojos quedaron absortos en el contactos entre ambos, y volvió a sentir esa molestia y presión en su pecho que ya llevaba un tiempo molestándolo cada vez que se veía en la forzosa experiencia de ver a esos dos juntos._

–_Ya veo.– respondió escueto, y volteó.– Tomaré prestado el cuaderno de anotaciones, capitán.–dijo yendo por él al escritorio._

–_Adelante.– respondió sin darle mucha importancia._

_Se acomodó en su escritorio revisando los últimos partidos. _

–_Quédate quieto.– alegó riendo despacio,_

–_¡Pero hace cosquillas! – respondió también riendo._

_Y aunque estaba a espaldas de ambos, no podía evitar escuchar todo el cuchicheo. Oírlos estando juntos, riendo y llevándose de esa forma...todo le hacía sentir enfadado, y con una molesta presión en su pecho. Volteó despacio, viéndolos de soslayo, sonriéndose mútuamente. Volvió la vista hacia el cuaderno, cerró los ojos e intentó restarle importancia. Una vez que los abrió, volvió a fijar la vista en las anotaciónes, pero era inútil: sus ojos no enfocaban nada. Todo lo que había en su mente eran los dos castaños. Seguía lidiando con las reacciones de su cuerpo. No podía permanecer así de "tranquilo" por mucho más._

–_Ya está ¿qué opinas?_

–_Se siente extraño, pero bien. _

_Ya habían pasado, por lo menos, unos cuarenta minutos. Sí, los había contado. Cuarenta minutos de Sawamura y Miyuki juntos (–"tocándose directamente".–dijo alguna parte de su mente). La idea no terminaba de agradarle._

_Debía reconocer que el capitán había tratado bastante con Sawamura. No por nada eran tan buenos compañeros, aún así, su relación no dejaba de parecerle extraña: muchas veces podían llevarse tan bien como esta última hora, pero muchas otras, podía ser todo lo contrario, con el menor desquitándose con el mayor, para variar. –"No lo entiendo"– pensó molesto. Escuchó cómo comenzaron a moverse y suspiró un poco aliviado._

–_...Entonces ¿mañana atraparás para mí?_

–_Sí, pero no demasiado. Solo revisaremos el Nª11_

–_¡Ok!_

_Definitivamente lo odiaba._

–_¡Hasta mañana, Okumura!_

_El aludido volteó e hizo un ademán sutil, apreciando la expresión que el mayor le obsequiaba. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Salió siendo seguido por Miyuki. Él se preguntó si acaso era tan responsable como para acompañar a Sawamura a su habitación. Y también le molestó aquello. _

–_¡B-buenas noches, Cap!– __oyó, y un segundo después sintió al de tercero entrar. _

_Se puso de pie, sin aguantar más, y fue hasta él. Se había apoyado contra la puerta contemplando algo que parecía muy interesante en el piso, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Verlo así lo desconcertaba, y solo la imagen de Sawamura llegaba dolorosamente a su mente._

–_Sawamura-senpai pasa mucho tiempo aquí.–afirmó con molestia. Miyuki se sobresaltó por un segundo, al parecer no había notado la cercanía del de primero._

–_Sí, tienes razón. Es más ahora que el año pasado.–reconoció devolviéndole la mirada, enderezándose y llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillo. Okumura lo niraba molesto.–Lo siento, puedo verlo en su habitación la próxima vez.–dijo despreocupado yendo a su cama._

–_No, quiero decir...–dijo, dudándolo un poco. Miyuki se detuvo y volteó a verlo con interés.–¿Por qué deben pasar tanto tiempo juntos? –dijo firme, con sincera curiosidad (y molestia)._

_De pronto el ambiente pareció tensarse. Ambos cátchers se observaban de forma persistente. Luego de lo que fue una larga pausa, Miyuki sonrió mordazmente._

–_Quién sabe.–dijo con enigmático sarcasmo, como una burla (o así lo percibió el menor).–En fin, buenas noches ~ –agregó, yéndose a la cama. _

_Él se mantuvo quieto un par de momentos, antes de salir de la habitación. _

_Se mantuvo fuera de la puerta un segundo y luego quedó en cuclillas, en la soledad de la noche. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su rostro, suspirando._‹‹

.

–_Otra vez está con ese cuaderno..._

–_¿Qué será lo que hay escrito ahí?_

–_Okumura-kun luce más molesto de lo normal._

–_¿Con qué está lidiando? ¡Es imposible saberlo!_

Como de costumbre sus compañeros cuchicheaban a su alrededor, pero como siempre, no les prestaba la atención suficiente. Habían _muchas otras cosas_ en su mente en esos momentos. Aún no podía discernir ni entender las reacciones de su cuerpo. Aún no podía dejar de molestarse con la existencia de Miyuki.

Aún no podía librarse de la intromisión de Sawamura Eijun en su mente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁbr /  
Como siempre, son libres de dejarme sus críticas, comentarios, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que no haya sido latoso ni muy ooc, lamento si hubo algún error.**


	2. Chapter 2

Holis, volví .w.  
[Spoiler manga] Esto está ambientando en los capítulos 154-158 del manga act ii. Creo que es lo que debería pasar en el siguiente capítulo del anime, con un poco de mi cosecha (?), centrado en Okumura.

Gracias a toda la gente que lee, gracias por darle oportunidad :)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El comienzo del partido contra la preparatoria Yura había sido más duro de lo que cualquiera habría esperado. Sawamura venía lanzando de forma estupenda en los últimos partidos, se había convertido en un jugador bastante confiable. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, estando en la tercera entrada y habiendo cedido dos carreras, Sawamura no era capaz de encontrar su propio juego.

_»Debe estar nervioso desde esa primera jugada. Además, es obvio que el equipo rival quiere concentrarse en destruirlo.«_ pensó el catcher de primer año, Okumura Koushu, quien había estado la mayor parte del partido en el bullpen. Era el primer juego del zurdo como el _ace_ de Seido, seguro que eso había afectado demasiado su ritmo. Entonces, se preguntó ¿Qué es lo que haría él si estuviese en el campo? ¿Cómo guiaría a Sawamura? Recordó parte de las entradas anteriores, la primera en particular, donde el castaño solo se hundía con cada lanzamiento. Luego de aquel tiempo muerto, y de haber enviado a Furuya al campo, de alguna u otra forma había logrado recuperarse, consiguiendo los tres outs.

Ahora la situación era bastante parecida, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba preocupado. Quería ver una nueva recuperación de Sawamura, pero sabía que era poco probable. ¿Qué haría el capitán para lograrlo? ¿Y cómo lo haría él mismo, si fuese parte de la batería? Estaba intrigado, preocupado. Y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Además, cada lanzamiento parecía ser peor que el anterior.

De pronto, Kawakami entró al campo. Tuvo que reconocer que estaba sorprendido: no esperaba que cambiaran a Sawamura tan pronto, solo era la cuarta entrada.

_»Qué lastima.« _pensó volviendo a la banca. Sentía las emociones del mayor fluyendo, seguro los demás también. Sobretodo después de animar a todo pulmón a los que seguían en el campo.

‒_¡Demuestren que el béisbol de Seido es mucho mejor que esto!‒ _era parte de lo que le había dicho a sus compañeros. Observó asombrado la fortaleza para adoptar esa actitud pese a la situación, con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho.

‒¡Te ayudaré con el enfriamiento, Sawamura-senpai!‒ exclamó otro catcher de primero.

‒Acepto esa oferta‒respondió el aludido, sin despegar su mirada del campo ‒, pero solo después de que esta entrada haya terminado.‒agregó con un aire gélido en su voz que lo sorprendió profundamente, y no solo a él, sino a todos los presentes.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sin entenderlo del todo.

Los jugadores en el campo se preparaban para continuar con el juego. Los chicos en la banca se sentían conmovidos, cada uno a su manera, por Sawamura. Después de todo, la situación se había vuelto bastante triste y frustrante, tanto para el equipo como para el _ace._ Para el alivio de todos, Kawakami no tuvo problemas con el bateador que Sawamura no había podido ponchar, demostrando ser realmente hábil y confiable.

Una vez que lograron los tres outs, el pitcher fue al bullpen con Yui. Sus compañeros volvían a la banca y se preparaban para atacar. Él no pudo evitar notar que había algo diferente con Miyuki. Se veía realmente serio, como si estuviese demasiado enfadado como para concentrarse en otra cosa. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras el entrenador le daba algunas instrucciones a los demás: se quitaba el equipo de protección con un aura intimidante, de vez en cuando miraba hacia el bullpen sin deshacer su expresión seria e implacable. Okumura se preguntó si Sawamura tendría algo que ver, pero no pudo suponer nada. No estaba seguro de entender qué había ocurrido.

Lo que sucedió en la siguiente entrada del partido lo dejaría aún más perplejo.

Miyuki se preparaba para batear. Una vez listo, y antes de entrar al campo, dio un vistazo, al bullpen _otra vez_. Veía a Sawamura, que también lo observaba con una expresión cansada y neutral. Sin quererlo se sintió muy molesto con ello.

_»No necesitan palabras para entenderse.« _pensó frustrado.

El de tercero tenía una gran presencia en la caja de bateo, podía sentirlo desde donde estaba. El ánimo del estadio se estaba encendiendo, se podía oír a la banda de Seido tocando el clásico _Neraiuchi._ Todos animándolo expectantes.

Dejó pasar una bola, sin inmutarse, y al segundo lanzamiento conectó un home run que dejó impresionado a todo el mundo. Los gritos, el ánimo y la sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Todo el estadio entró en una pequeña euforia.

‒_¡Ese bateador es de temer!_

‒_¡Como se esperaba del capitán de Seido! ¡No tiene puntos débiles!_

‒_¿Viste cómo voló? ¡Impresionante!_

Se oía todo tipo de elogios desde las gradas, junto con los vítores de todo el equipo.

Sin embargo, algo volvía a llamarle la atención al rubio.

Desde que habían cambiado a Sawamura, la expresión de Miyuki no había variado ni un ápice. Implacable, un poco aterrador. Incluso, al batear y recorrer las bases, seguía así. Como si todo el alboroto a su alrededor no fuese suficiente para perturbarlo en lo más mínimo. Se acercó a las bancas por inercia, y una vez que el resto de sus compañeros terminaron de felicitarlo, llegó hasta él.

‒Hemos empatado y ahora tenemos el impulso, gracias a ti, capitán._‒_dijo formal una vez que estuvo a su lado._‒_A pesar de eso, no pareces estar feliz.

‒No lo estoy._‒ _respondió serio, sorprendiéndolo._‒_Estamos igual que al principio, pero sin Sawamura. Es solo el comienzo. _‒_agregó antes de ir a alistarse para la siguiente entrada. Él se quedó donde estaba, dándole vueltas a aquella respuesta. En tanto, el pitcher de segundo pasó a su lado, yendo también donde el capitán. A felicitarlo, tal vez. Afiló la mirada. Ambos tuvieron un pequeño intercambio de palabras (que no pudo escuchar desde donde estaba) que dejó un poco alterado al zurdo. _»Y ahora qué.«_ se preguntó intrigado. Siguieron con una plática corta mientras el resto del equipo se encargaba de darle la vuelta al juego. Miyuki tomó la mano izquierda de Sawamura entre ambas, observándola con seriedad, repasándola con sus pulgares. El zurdo se sintió algo nervioso y avergonzado, mas no apartó la mirada del catcher.

Por alguna razón se sintió hastiado. Sintió que debía ir y terminar con lo que sea que fuese esa escena, pero se separaron luego de unos segundos, entonces sus compañeros ya se reunían y se preparaban para defender. Observó a Sawamura, que a su vez, seguía observando a Miyuki con una mano en su pecho y una mirada un tanto angustiada, que no estuvo muy seguro de cómo interpretar.

.

Luego de la victoria contra Yura el equipo de Seido había ido a ver el partido de Hachi Ouji, quienes serían sus próximos oponentes.

Él siguió de cerca a Sawamura, mientras que Miyuki se había quedado con Furuya, Nabe y los demás. Aparentemente el castaño quería estar solo, Okumura podía entenderlo, así que solo lo seguiría y vería el partido con él, luego podría preguntarle algunas cosas.

‒Tu actuación de hoy no se puede comparar con el partido contra Seiho._‒ _dijo una vez que creyó prudente hablar, sorprendiendo al mayor, que volteó a verlo._‒_¿Te afectó la presión del primer partido después de todo? _‒_agregó.

‒¡C-cuándo llegaste aquí!_‒_gritó un tanto alterado.

‒Estuve aquí desde el principio.

‒¡No te acerques así detrás de mí! ¡Qué susto!_‒_volvió a gritar. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, tranquilizándose. Luego volvió a mirar el campo._‒_Mis lanzamientos no han salido como quería._‒ _dijo con tono neutral_‒ _Creo que la razón de ello es que intenté hacer más de lo que podía, sin ser consciente..._‒_ el de primero escuchaba con atención, sin perder detalle en las facciones del mayor._‒_Me pregunto...por qué me habré puesto tan nervioso...

_»Es consciente de todo ello. Estoy algo sorprendido.« _pensó con admiración.

‒Aún así entiendo que todos hacen lo que pueden para llevar al equipo a la victoria, y no hace falta decir que lanzando como lo hice no le dejaba muchas más opciones a los entrenadores que cambiarme...

‒¿Dormiste bien ayer?_‒ _preguntó, sondeando.

‒¿Eh? Mmh...a decir verdad, desperté muy temprano.

‒¿Qué hay del desayuno?

‒Me lo comí...pero menos de lo habitual.

‒¿Oías los gritos de la banca cuando estabas en el montículo?

‒Sí...eso creo..._‒_respondió haciendo una pausa._‒_Quiero contribuir al equipo con mis lanzamientos._‒_dijo con determinación._‒_Este es el torneo de verano. Debo hacer que sea lo más largo posible, por ellos_‒ _volteó a ver a los de tercero. Al capitán, específicamente, quien, para variar, le correspondió la mirada. Volvió a sentirse frustrado. Ser de primero era demasiado duro con esos dos.

‒Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, dímelo._‒_habló llamando la atención de castaño._‒_Estaré listo cuando quieras.

Recibió una hermosa sonrisa como respuesta.

‒¿¡Sabes!?¿ ¡He estado pensando que hoy pareces más un _husky _que un lobo!_‒_exclamó riendo alegremente y rodeando al menor por los hombros.

‒...¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_‒_respondió algo nervioso por la cercanía. _»En serio...qué se supone que significa« _se preguntó sintiendo la densa mirada del capitán del equipo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por llegar hasta acá !  
Quería hacerlo más largo...pero iba a quedar demasiaaado largo, así que bueno, gracias por darle oportunidad**

**Como siempre, recibo críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Lamento si hubo algún error**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos ~  
Gracias a todos por darle oportunidad, aún no estoy segura porqué sigo con esto xd En fin  
Como siempre, centrado en Okumura. Temporalmente, es su primera vez en el campamento de verano :)

Espero que no sea muy latoso, gracias por leer 3

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El último día del campamento infernal de verano había terminado. **Por fin había terminado. **Okumura ya había tenido suficiente, solo quería dormir y dejar de escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Y es que estos, sumado a la fatiga física y mental, lo habían llevado a un nuevo punto de frustración: ahora sentía que debía recorrer aún más para _alcanzarlo..._

Cerró los ojos con molestia, sin moverse. Ahogó un ligero suspiro contra la almohada, sintiendo que pronto tendría que cambiar de posición.

Debía ser más de media noche, no lo sabía y no le importaba. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura y a solas...o eso creía (además del capitán, Kimura tenía el don de no destacar demasiado); él estaba boca abajo, con las mantas cubriéndolo. Repasaba los últimos días con el equipo antes de caer dormido (no podría evitarlo, estaba agotado). Las imágenes del campo y la fatiga de estos días no abandonaban su cuerpo o mente. Había notado (una vez más) qué tanto debía mejorar si quería ser alguien confiable para el equipo. Si quería ir por el puesto de catcher titular esta era una prueba, indudablemente. Y había fracasado.

_» El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. El cielo se tornaba naranja y la luz comenzaba a debilitarse, sin embargo, todos, a excepción de los de primer año, seguían como si nada. Como si no estuviesen agotados después de entrenar tan árduamente._

"_¡Los de primer año, pueden retirarse!" , fue la gentil sugerencia del entrenador._

_Observaba con precaución al zurdo de segundo que se encontraba a un costado del campo, junto al otro pitcher de segundo; solo estaban a unos pasos de distancia en tanto el entrenador le daba indicaciones a los infielders en el campo. Sawamura respiraba agitado (tanto como él mismo), pero su sonrisa no desaparecía en ningún momento, así como su energía. Hablaba animadamente con el más alto, sostenía una bola en la mano izquierda y la alzaba constantemente._

‒ _¡...de esta forma! ¿comprendes? _

_Podía oírlo solo a él, Furuya no era tan escandaloso para expresarse._

‒_¡Sí, eso es! Deberías ponerlo a prueba.__‒ __decía sonriendo a la par que llevaba ambas manos hasta los hombros del más alto, sonriendo amigablemente. Okumura había comprendido que Sawamura y Furuya compartían algo que solo podían sentir ellos dos, su vínculo, después de todo, era especial. Y le inquietaba (por una razón que no comprendería hasta mucho después)._

‒ _¡Furuya, vas primero!__‒ __oyeron desde el campo. __‒ __¡Sawamura, prepárate!_

‒ _¡Sí, capitán!__‒ __respondieron al mismo tiempo, con una actitud que al rubio le pareció demasiado "obediente"._

‒ _¿Qué ocurre, Koushu?__‒ __oyó a su lado. Volteó sin cambiar su expresión seria.__‒ __Pareces molesto.__‒__agregó su fiel compañero, que se encontraba igual de exhausto que él._

‒ _No es nada, Taku.__‒ __respondió volviendo la mirada al campo. Debía reconocer que siempre sentía algo de envidia cuando se trataba de Miyuki Kazuya. _

_Por inercia fue a buscar su guante hasta las bancas para luego acercarse al mayor, que elongaba tranquilamente, normalizando su respiración. Su flamante sonrisa no desaparecía en ningún momento._

‒_Sawamura-senpai.‒llamó una vez junto a él.‒¿Necesitas ayuda para calentar?_

_El zurdo le vio algo sorprendido, pero amigable._

‒_¡Será de gran ayuda! ¡Vamos!‒respondió sin dudar. Ambos se alejaron un poco, sería algo ligero. Okumura no traía el equipo de protección. Aquello solo había sido un impulso, como todos los que tenía cuando se trataba de Sawamura Eijun. _

‒_¿Qué te parece el campamento hasta ahora?‒preguntó animado una vez que empezó a lanzar._

‒_Mucho más duro de lo que imaginé.‒respondió luego de una pequeña pausa,respirando pesadamente. Sawamura rió de buena gana._

‒_¡Así es como debe ser!‒ dijo riendo. Okumura no comprendió a qué se refería, pero no le importó demasiado. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y el cansanció hacía que sus movimientos fueran mucho más lentos de lo que él quería, pero no importaba. A pesar de lo mucho que quisiera negarlo, Okumura apreciaba cada momento que podía compartir con Sawamura. Y es que el castaño lo intrigaba demasiado, quería llegar a comprender todo acerca de él, pero no estaba listo para reconocerlo, mucho menos para comprender el porqué._

‒_Lo llevas bastante bien.‒ dijo luego de que, con gran esfuerzo, devolviera la bola. _

‒_¿Eso parece?‒respondió riendo animado._

‒_¿Me equivoco?_

‒_Pues...‒dijo con la bola en la palma de su mano. Se acercó con pasos calmados.‒Solo quiero decansar ahora, pero también ¡quiero permanecer en el campo tanto como sea posible!, o algo así.‒ sonrió llegando frente a él. No pudo evitar contemplar de cerca al mayor, apreciando cada detalle, cada facción de su rostro radiante y alegre. Era como si pudiera perderse para siempre en esos ojos que oscilan entre ámbar y almendra. Su sonrisa gentil y alegre tampoco le ayudaba mucho a recuperar la compostura que, mentalmente, había perdido. Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber exactamente cómo o qué responder al castaño mientras un torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones lo inundaban de pies a cabeza. De pronto se sintió aún más acalorado que en la práctica._

_El mayor lo tomó por la muñeca izquierda, sorprendiéndolo tanto que de pronto se hizo aún más difícil respirar. Sawamura depositó la bola en su guante tan suavemente que se sintió ligeramente cohibido y avergonzado ante el delicado gesto. Sus mejillas se sintieron arder, al igual que algo en su pecho._

‒_Es suficiente.‒habló aún sosteniéndolo, con una gran y confiable sonrisa en su rostro; lo observaba directamente. Okumura no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso. Su mente no podía procesar el porqué en ese preciso momento. ‒¡Gracias! ‒gritó antes de separarse por completo, dejando al rubio con una expresión atónita y confundida en sus ojos._

_Lo siguió con la mirada, trémulo: Sawamura volvía al campo a trote suave. Se acercó con paciencia hasta las bancas para esperar su turno, siendo alcanzado por Ono, con quien comenzó una pequeña charla. Siempre sonriendo. Okumura seguía sin moverse, seguía de pie en donde había atrapado para Sawamura por breves instantes. Solo entonces comenzó a respirar otra vez, mientras sentía como si algo fuera a explotar en su pecho. Llevó su mirada lentamente a la bola en su guante, a la par que su mano libre llegaba débilmente hasta su pecho._

_»Aún no debe entrar al campo ¿Por qué dejamos de calentar?« pensó sintiendo un escalofrío que nació en el mismo punto en que el mayor lo había tocado. » ¿Dije algo malo?« se preguntó tratando de descifrar qué había ocurrido. »O tal vez...« pensó sintiendo cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban de forma inestable, exigiendo algo de descanso. Volteó dispuesto a llegar más cerca del campo, más cerca de él. Se sentía molesto. _

_»Sawamura-senpai debe creer que estoy demasiado cansado para seguir... « pensó con rabia. _

_Era cierto, estaba exhausto. Sentía mucha presión en su cabeza, por momentos, su vista se nublaba. Y. la verdad, no estaba muy seguro de cómo había sobrevivido a esos infernales días. _

_Caminó a paso lento hasta estar a unos metros del mayor. Hacía un buen trabajo ignorando los estragos que el pitcher había provocado en él. Seguía observándole, sin cambiar su expresión seria e implacable._

_»Desearía serle de más ayuda.« pensó vagamente, perdiéndose en las expresiones del mayor. Cerró sus ojos, dio un gran suspiro intentando recuperar la calma. Había mucho que quería verbalizar en su mente, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento o lugar para ello. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Ono seguía observando el campo, cerca de las bancas, sin embargo, el castaño ya no se encontraba con él, sino Furuya. Bufó con molestia cuando descubrió a Sawamura junto a Miyuki en el montículo. _

_Sintió su pecho oprimido mientras veía a ambos riendo y cuchicheando entre ellos. No lo entendía, pero estaba claro Sawamura necesitaba a Miyuki como catcher, y no a él._

_Era un hecho que detestaba.«_

Gruñó inconciente y débilmente. Lo quisiera o no debía asumir que aún no estaba a la altura de Sawamura. Es más, estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo. Tenía mucho por recorrer para convertirse en alguien digno de la confianza de alguien tan peculiar como el zurdo. Abrió los ojos contra la almohada y levantó ligeramente la vista, en dirección a la cama del capitán. Le extrañó no verlo ahí ¿qué hora sería? ¿acaso seguiría entrenando? Quién sabe. Cerró los ojos aún molesto. Sabía que este sería el último año de Miyuki, por lo tanto, era probable que pudiera ser el catcher titular al año siguiente. Esto era algo que lo inquietaba, ya que eso se sentiría igual que una derrota.

"_Es suficiente"._

_Su voz_ seguía sonando en su cabeza. Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. Más frustrado que en otras ocasiones. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, rindiéndose e intentando descansar, podría seguir pensando todo aquello al día siguiente. Tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer, no podía perder el tiempo con _otras cosas._

Su respiración se volvió acompasada mientras intentaba relajarse, aún así tenía el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Cuando se sintió cerca de perder la conciencia, algo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad: la puerta de la habitación se había cerrado con un ruido seco y zordo. Miyuki seguro ya había vuelto. Volvió a fruncir el ceño sin abrir los ojos, hasta que...

‒_¿¡...Estás seguro de esto!?_

Esa voz...

‒_Sshh, vas a despertar a los demás._

Abrió los ojos.

‒_¡Es por eso que no quería venir!_

Efectivamente Miyuki había regresado, pero no lo había hecho solo. Sawamura lo seguía de cerca aferrándose a uno de sus brazos. Ambos susurraban, pero aún así no era ningún problema escucharlos (sobretodo al zurdo).

_»¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?« _pensó totalmente despierto. Estaba oscuro, solo se filtraba la ténue luz de la luna y el brillo del un teléfono celular. Al parecer buscaban algo.

‒_No me gusta estar aquí...tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión...‒ _susurró nervioso, acercándosele.

‒_Sé qué está en algúna parte... ¿no te gusta estar aquí? Creo que pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu propia habitación.‒ _respondió riendo suavemente.

‒_¡Es distinto!‒ _murmuró en un reclamo. Ante lo que se volvió a escuchar un ligero _"Sshh".‒ No es justo._

‒_Lo tengo.‒ _habló el capitán. La luz del teléfono celular se apagó, por lo que ahora solo podía ver ambas siluetas fundidas en una sola. En silencio.

_»¿Pero qué...?«_ se preguntó mientras afilaba la mirada. Era imposible saber qué era lo que habían encontrado, o por qué se quedaban contemplándolo...si es que eso era lo que hacían.

‒_Andando.‒_ susurró el de lentes en un ligero suspiro. Sawamura asintió, serparándose de Miyuki (por fin). En un momento, la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Se sentó abruptamente observando puerta.

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero la más importante: ¿Debía seguirlos y averiguar qué sucedía?

Lo dudó un momento, pero la curiosidad pudo más. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir sigilosamente, por mera inercia.

‒Yo en tu lugar...no lo haría..~ _‒ _se escuchó por la habitación, con tono adormilado y perezoso.

Volteó despacio. Su compañero de cuarto rara vez intervenía en algo que no fuese asunto suyo, por lo que fue suficiente para detenerlo por el momento.

‒¿Por qué lo dices?_‒ _preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. En unos segundos más solo se oyeron suaves ronquidos.

Volvió a la cama, resignado. Se recostó sobre su espalda, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión que reflejaba preocupación, frustración y tristeza.

Estaba cansado, pero conciliar el sueño sería todo un desafío.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

chan chan!  
siempre creo que termino muy de pronto, pero siento que si sigo, los capítulos serían muy largos, y no es la idea .w.

GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ

Cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, etc, es bien recibido.  
Gracias por leer ~


	4. Chapter 4

Holii

este cap está basado, si mal no recuerdo, en el capítulo 31 de act ii.

Creo que nunca dije que esto no iba a ser lineal, me disculpo por eso

Gracias por leer ~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba agotado, había tenido un día bastante duro, tanto por sus clases como por la práctica. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, hasta que atravesó el umbral de la puerta; solo quería descansar un poco antes de seguir pensando y trabajando por su cuenta, pero una vez más Okumura se encontraba con un escenario que cada vez le era más habitual. Nuevamente los encontraba a ambos, solos, en su habitación. Comenzaba a hartarse.

–¿Tendremos reunión hoy?–le preguntó al zurdo luego de una pausa en la que la batería se quedó observándolo.

–No, hoy no.

–Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, Sawamura-senpai?– preguntó directamente, sin despegarle la mirada fría e implacable.

–Oí lo que ocurrió hoy, Okumura.–habló el mayor, interrumpiéndolos y evadiendo la pregunta. Volteó a verlo sin disimular su molestia.–Tienes muchas agallas para responderle así al entrenador.–agregó con malicia.

Aquel día había ocurrido cierto suceso durante la práctica...

.

_Había estado atrapando para distintos pitchers mientras que Kaoru atrapaba solo para Sawamura. A pesar de que estaba concentrado no podía evitar dar un par de miradas de reojo hacia donde estaba la otra batería. Sentía algo de celos de su compañero: él ya había logrado entrar al primer equipo, él era quien atrapaba para Sawamura, ahora mismo. Lo deseaba, pero no cedería hasta probarle a de segundo, y a él mismo, que era digno de atrapar para él. _

_»Debo ser más fuerte, y demostrárselo« pensó viéndole de soslayo. Sawamura sonreía animado mientras se preparaba para volver a lanzar. »Quiero que sea capaz de confiar en mí, así como lo hace en él...« la imagen del capitán no tardó en llegar a su mente. Se sintió irritado, frustrado por ser de primero y tener aún tanto por recorrer. Dio un pequeño suspiro dispuesto a seguir con su propia práctica. No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por los demás cuando él mismo tenía tanto trabajo por hacer._

–_¡Okumura!– oyó de pronto. La voz profunda y severa del entrenador le hizo estar alerta. Se puso de pie y le observó atento.–Ve a practicar con Sawamura._

_Lo sintió como una sentencia. No había forma de aceptar esa petición »...aunque sea el entrenador quien me lo pida...« pensó en silencio. ¿Cómo debía responder? Sabía que sería un lío negarse...nada bueno podría salir de ello._

_Lo importante era ser siempre fiel a sí mismo. Dio una fuga mirada hacia el zurdo, que observaba en silencio, sonriéndole de forma misteriosa._

–_No puedo hacer eso.–respondió sereno y firme, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor._

–_¿No puedes?–cuestionó molesto, pero intrigado.–Por qué._

_El silencio reinó de forma momentánea. El ambiente se volvió tenso mientras todos estaban expectantes a ellos dos. Hasta que se oyó la "suave" risa del otro implicado en ello._

–_¡Eso no ocurrirá, Boss! – gritó riendo desde donde estaba.–El chico lobo no atrapará para mí hasta que entre al primer equipo, es algo así como un juramento.– explicó animado, junto a Kaoru.–Es por eso que es tan prolemát...tan complicado, ¡pero eso lo hace interesante! ¿¡no!?– agregó riendo. El entrenador volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el de primero sin cambiar su expresión seria e impenetrable._

–_¿Eso es cierto?– Okumura asintió. No podía agregar mucho más.– Tenía pensado que Seto y tú entraran al primer equipo antes de que Miyuki se vaya a Tokio. Aún sabiendo eso ¿te niegas?–dijo con voz grave y amenazante._

_Okumura sintnió un escalofrío. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para defender sus principios. Recordó vagamente el momento en que había tomado aquella determinación y se la había hecho saber al zurdo._

–_Cuando ese momento llegue...–dijo arrastrando cada palabra con solidez.–... lo haré encantado._

_El silencio entre ambos volvió a percibirse. Solo se oían los murmullos de los curiosos que, al igual que todos los jugadores presentes, no se perdían detalle de la escena._

–_De acuerdo. Es todo.– respondió el entrenador. Hizo una ligera reverencia antes de seguir con su práctica, sintiendo como si hubiese dejado ir una gran oportunidad. _

_»Es lo correcto.« se decía a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse. Podía oírlo todo a su alrededor._

"_Acaba de negarse a una petición del entrenador Kataoka", "Ese chico es demasiado engreído ¡A penas está en primer año", "¡Qué agallas!", "Creo que no deberíamos olvidar a ese chico de primero, de seguro hará algo en el futuro"._

_»Es lo correcto.«_

"_¿Ya oíste a Okumura? Es de primero, al igual que nosotros...cómo se atreve...", "Debe sentirse muy seguro porque el entrenador lo considera, ¡acaba de arruinarlo!", "No ha pasado mucho desde que entramos al club y él ya está en el segundo equipo, ¿quién se cree para responderle así al entrenador?", "No entiendo por qué a Sawamura-senpai le agrada tanto, no es la gran cosa..."._

_»Es lo correcto.« volvió a decirse a sí mismo, quedando en posición para seguir atrapando.»...¿le agrado?"« repitió en su mente, sintiendo un pequeño alivio después de aquel tenso momento. Sabía que no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, ni para el entrenador, ni para Sawamura Eijun._

_Los curiosos lo seguían con la mirada mientras seguían comentando lo ocurrido. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró. Dio una ligera mirada hacia el costado, en dirección a Sawamura, que se encontraba junto a Kaoru, observándolo. Su sonrisa esta vez parecía arrogante y ansiosa, mientras que su mirada lo desafiaba a continuar. Se sintió algo abrumado y nervioso, mas no cedió y mantuvo sus ojos en el castaño._

–_Andando, Yui-shonen.–dijo con confianza y emoción.–Nosotros tampoco tenemos tiempo qué perder.–agregó deshaciendo el contacto visual. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que realizó su primer lanzamiento._

_»Hoy está en buena forma.« pensó vagamente, volviendo a su propio entrenamiento._

.

Tal y como lo esperaba, aquel acontecimiento no tardó en ser de conocimiento público, seguro todo el equipo debía saberlo. Eso no le preocupaba, pero, de alguna forma, que Miyuki fuese el primero en mencionárselo, le hacía sentir impotencia y frustración. Y oírlo reír no le ayudaba en nada. Podía sentir cómo su molestia se reflejaba en su aura.

No supo en qué momento la batería comenzó su propia conversación, recordando cosas pasado, al parecer. Sawamura reclamaba molesto y energético mientras Miyuki parecía satisfecho al molestarlo.

Comenzaba a odiarlo. Cada vez soportaba menos verlos juntos. La mayoría del tiempo el menor le reclamaba al mayor, sin embargo, él podía percibir la química entre ambos. Y eso le hacía sentir molesto.

–En estos momentos, debo ser menos que un insecto para ustedes, los del primer equipo.– dejó salir en un pequeño desahogo.

–No, para nada. No pensamos así de ti...– se apresuró a decir el zurdo.

_»Sawamura-senpai...« _pensó en silencio, dirigiéndole una escueta mirada antes de volver a enfrentar al otro catcher, que le devolvía la mirada de forma algo arrogante para su gusto. Entrecerró los ojos molesto, cada vez que pensaba en Miyuki junto a Sawamura algo le hacía sentir una molesta presión en el pecho. Siempre que estaba junto a Miyuki "perdia los estribos".

–Mi intención no es solo entrar al primer equipo.–dijo ante ambas miradas castañas. Su mirada fría y afilada seguía en la del de tercero.–Pienso arrerbatarte tu posición como catcher titular.–declaró. De un momento a otro, fue testisgo del cambio de energía dentro de aquella habitación. De una mirada expectante y algo altanera, la mirada del capitán cambió por una determinada y ó como si dijera "Perfecto, inténtalo si es que puedes".

–Interesante. – respondió, con un tono totalmente diferente. Sawamura reía intrigado y emocionado, al parecer. No tuvo tiempo de corroborarlo: era más importante no perder esa pequeña batalla de miradas que mantenía con el capitán.

_"¡Interesante! Ya era hora de que tuvieras trabajo, Cap ¡No puedes relajarte!"_ era el tipo de comentarios que salían de la boca del de segundo.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató en qué momento había entrado otra persona en la habitación.

– ¡Hey, Okumura-kun!– oyó de ó para ver a alguno de sus compañeros de primero en el umbral de la puerta. Se sintió mal por no recordar exactamente de quién se trataba. – El entrenador quiere verte. Ve a verlo cuando estés libre.– dijo antes de salir. Él asintió algo tarde, mientras oía los murmullos de la otra batería.

_»Es obvio que debe estar relacionado con lo que ocurrió hoy...«_ pensó algo nervioso. Vio sus propios pies antes de retirarse. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, ante la mirada atenta de sus superiores y volteó, saliendo de la habitación. Se sentía impaciente: le desagradaba ser consciente de cuánto le faltaba para convertirse en un jugador digno del primer equipo. _»Quiero mejorar. Quiero ser digno de él...«_ pensó de forma inconsciente.

–¡Chico Lobo!– oyó justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Le vio de soslayo, sobre su hombro. Sawamura lucía radiante, como siempre. Sonreía ampliamente. – No dejes que te devore.–agregó con voz profunda y mirada penetrante. A Okumura le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Volvió a sentir aquel remolino de sensaciones en su pecho, el mismo que sentía cada vez que estaba a solas con el de segundo.

Asintió neutral y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó lento y firme en dirección al despacho del entrenador.

No le agradaba dejarlos a solas...no podía dejar de pensar en ello, a pesar de que intentaba lidiar con los nervios que habían aparecido en su cuerpo a raíz de lo vivido aquella tarde.

Caminaba despacio mientras se preguntaba qué harían Miyuki y Sawamura en su ausencia. Una vez que estuvo junto a la puerta del despacho del entrenador, suspiró, tratando de despejar su mente.

Si había algo que Okumura podía hacer bien era ser fiel a sí mismo. Debía tener eso en cuenta. Suspiró y golpeó.

–Lamento la intromisión.–dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando. La cerró tras de sí: la reclutarora, el entrenador Ochiai y el entrenador Kataoka se encontraban ahí, sentados uno junto al otro en un pequeño sofá.

–Okumura-kun, adelante, toma asiento.–habló ella, amable y formal.. Frente a ellos había una pequeña mesa de centro junto a otro sofá de igual tamaño.

–Con permiso.–dijo, tomando asiento frente a ellos. Expectante a lo que fueran a comunicarle.

–Bueno, vamos al grano.–habló el entrenador Ochiai.–Te niegas a atrapar para Sawamura.–dijo sin rodeos. Se lo esperaba. –Por qué. Queremos los detalles.–dijo directamente. El entrenador Kataoka lo observaba fijamente.

Vio sus propios pies por un momento. Nadie más diría nada hasta que él diera una respuesta más concreta, al parecer. Cerró los ojos, recordando aquel partido donde lo había visto por primera vez.

–Hace un año...–comenzó.–...fui a ver el partido de Seido contra Teito.–dijo, resignado a soltar sus más profundas emociones.– Decidí que iría a la escuela del equipo que resultara ganador,–agregó viendo al entrenador Kataoka directamente.–...pero, una vez que Sawamura-senpai subió al montículo...–hizo una pausa, recordando lo que sintió al verlo lanzar.–supe que quería atrapar para él, sin importar qué.–agregó, nervioso, pero firme.

Una pequeña pausa se hizo presente. Okumura no quería perder el objetivo de lo que estaba narranado, así que prosiguió sin prisas, siendo honesto–...una vez que lo vi lanzar, el escenario cambió.–agregó sin dejar de observar al entrenador Kataoka.–Quiero atrapar para Sawamura-senpai.–dijo con total seguridad, ante la mirada expectante de los tres.–Quiero ver sus lanzamientos desde _home_.–agregó.–Quiero recibirlos y pensar cómo utilizarlos del modo más eficiente en un partido real.–agregó ya sin pensarlo demasiado. –Quiero ser su catcher.–agregó decidido.

Él no era consciente del aura que lo rodeaba.

–Miyuki-kun es el catcher titular en estos momentos.–dijo con cautela la reclutadora.

–Lo sé.– respondió.–Lo entiendo.– agregó serio, antes de que alguien pudiera deicr algo más. ¿Por qué tenían que mencionarlo? Respiró profundamente y volvió a hablar.–Quiero formar una batería con Sawamura-senpai en las mejores condiciones posibles.– sentenció con convicción.

–Sawmura no es un pitcher fácil.– dijo el entrenador Kataoka, viéndolo fijamente.–Lo entiendes ¿verdad?–preguntó directamente. Él asintió.

–Ahora comprendo a la perfección el tipo de catcher que Sawamura-senpai necesita.–respondió sin abandonar la determinación en su semblante.–...es por eso que quiero mejorar. Quiero probarle mi propia fuerza.–sentenció.

Era cierto.

El entrenador Ochiai lo observaba sin cambiar su expresión neutral mientras que la de lentes sonreía débilmente. El entrenador sonrió, para sorpresa de todos.

–Bien. Gracias por tu sinceridad, Okumura.–dijo con una sonrisa aparentemente satisfecha.–Es todo.

Se puso de pie y se despidió cortésmente.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomó una bocanada e aire y suspiró algo aliviado.

_»Creí que podría estar enfadado.« _pensó sintiéndose más tranquilo. Ciertamente, podría haber sido mucho peor.

Caminó a paso lento de regreso a su habitación, dispuesto a evaluar aquel día. Ya estaba oscuro, las estrellas y el ulular del viento le daban un toque solitario y melancólico al campo.

Sin quererlo recordó la primera vez que atrapó para Sawamura y lo doloroso que había sido notar la diferencia entre ambos. Sentía que el zurdo iba muy adelante, él aún no podía alcanzarlo...pero lo más frustrante seguía siendo aquel que sí podía estar codo a codo con el pitcher.

Nuevamente se sintió molesto y frustrado. Sabía que sería más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero no estaba decepcionado. La idea de subir al primer equipo lo motivaba aún más, solo que aún estaba trabajando para lograrlo.

Cuando Sawamura subía al motntículo, algo se encendía dentro de sí. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a ello. _» Es cierto que los pitchers no deberían ser tan expresivos, ni tan agresivos para lanzar. Eso puede empeorar muchas situaciones en el campo. Sin embargo...« _no podía continuar pensándolo. Sabía que había algo sumamente isrresistible y atrayente en Sawamura cada vez que salía a defender, pero no estaba listo para admitirlo. _»...reconozco que es bastante intrigante...« _agregó en su mente con la imagen del zurdo en ella.

Se sintió algo más tranquilo y sonrió efímeramente mientras seguía pensando en él.

–_¡Ya estoy harto, siempre haces lo mismo!_

–_Eres muy ruidoso, baja la voz..._

–_¿¡Ahora te quejas por eso!? _

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su habitación cuando pudo oír lo que ocurría dentro de ella. Se detuvo, curioso. Al parecer Sawamura seguía ahí, pero esta vez, discutían. No era problema escucharlos desde donde estaba.

–_Sawamura..._

–_¡Suficiente! ¡Me largo!_

El aludido salió cerrando bruscamente la puerta, se fue farfullando un par de cosas más mientras daba grandes zancadas. Tan ensimismado, que no se percató de la presencia del rubio, quien estaba a un costado de la habitación.

"_¡Siempre es lo mismo, estoy harto!", "Maldito cuatro ojos, quién se cree que es...", "¡No me importa, no lo necesto! ¡No te necesito!"._

_»¿Qué habrá ocurrido?«_ se preguntó sin moverse, observándolo. _»Su habitación está en otra dirección...« _

Lo dudó un momento, pero luego fue a trote suave hacia el castaño, que iba en dirección al campo más cercano.

–¡Maldición! ¡Estoy tan molesto que debo correr un poco!– gritó deteniéndose junto al dugout.

–No deberías hacerlo. Ya es muy tarde y has lanzado en todos los juegos esta semana.

Pudo apreciar claramente el escalofrio que recorrió al mayor una vez que se volteó, luego de oír su voz.

–¡Desde hace cuánto estás aquí!– gritó conmocionado y sorprendido, respirando con dificultad por el impacto.

–Te he seguido desde que saliste de la habitación. Ha sido coincidencia.–se disculpó de forma cortés.

–No, no es nada...¡pero debes hablarme cuando estés conmigo!–regañó por fin bajando el volumen de su voz. El rubio asintió.

–Ya es muy tarde, deberías descansar.–volvió a sugerir. Sawamura sonrió con aire apacible, provocando en él un sentimiento turbulento en su pecho.

–...tal ve tengas razón.–admitió pareciendo olvidar lo que le tenía tan molesto. Llevó la vista al cielo.–Siempre me recuerdas que debo actuar más como alguien de segundo año.–agregó riendo levemente.

Okumura se sintió, como mínimo, sorprendido. Su respiración de prontó desapareció y por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo para él. _»Otra vez...« _últimamente había notado que le sucendía ese tipo de cosas cada vez que estaba cerca del pitcher. Ahora comenzaba a preocuparlo.

–...No, no era mi intención...–comenzó a decir inseguro. Contempló con curiosidad el rostro del castaño, sintiéndose atraído e intrigado. Sawamura lucía cautivador a la luz de la luna

–¡No te disculpes!– cortó el zurdo riendo abiertamente, haciéndolo sentir algo avergonzado. Sintió el calor llegar a su rostro.–Pero, tienes razón, es tarde. Tú y yo deberíamos ir a dormir. –agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

_»Tú y yo...« _respitió con un dejo de alegría, perdiéndose en sus ojos y en su sonrisa.

–¡Nos vemos mañana!– se despidió. No se dio cuenta en qué momento Sawamura había avanzado varios pasos más allá, agitaba su brazo izquierdo mientras le sonreía.–¡Buenas noches!–gritó por última vez y se fue trotando.

Okumura se quedó inmóvil. Había levantado (algo tarde) su mano derecha, levemente, a modo de despedida, sin ser conciente de ello. Ahora solo tenía una cálida y agradable sensación en su pecho. Sonrió con una expresión distinta en su rostro. Suspiró sutil mientras llevaba la diestra a su corazón, que, por alguna razón, parecía feliz de latir.

–Al parecer...–escuchó detrás de sí, con lo que se sobresaltó volteando.–...mi posición no es lo único que quieres arrebatarme.–declaró con lentitud, arrastrando cada palabra con profundidad.

Se sintió paralizado. El capitán se encontraba tras él, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Claramente no era algo bueno. Parecía como si fuera a destrozarlo con la mirada. Se sentía como una presa, un blanco fácil, _débil_.

–A-a qué...–

–Vámonos.–cortó –Tú lo dijiste ¿no? Se hace tarde.– dijo con el mismo tono gélido y profundo. Dio media vuelta, yendo rumbo a su habitación.

Fue lo último que se escuchó entre ambos.

Lo siguió por inercia, aún sintiéndose perturbado. Como si hubiese sido derrotado y humillado por el mayor.

¿A qué se refería?

No lo supo. No tuvo el valor para dirigirle la palabra por el resto de la noche.

No pudo dormir, otra vez. Habían sido suficientes emociones para un solo día.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por llegar hasta acá!

No sé porqué quedó tan largo, espero que no haya sido muy latoso ni muy ooc. Lamento si hubo algún error.

Gracias por leer ~


End file.
